Confounded
by Winters-Feather
Summary: Merlin's out of the  water  a fish pun, get it...? Never mind - or should we say Camelot?- and it's up to Hermione and Ron to send him back before Morgana takes over Camelot. And then there's Rose...There's no more trolls in the toilets, right?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So you're probably wondering what happened to me..Maybe. Well, my computer crashed a few months ago, so now I can really only write things in google docs, and now upload them through notepad, unless I get a better method. I dunno. We'll see. Anyway, Hermione 1 and Merlin 1 were both written a long time ago; most of this story is outlined, though it's untouched. And I'm still not done with Death...I'm a mess. ^^; I'm going back to that after I upload this and Merlin 1..Hopefully I'll be able to pick up the pace once break hits (in two weeks). Comments and critiques are always welcomed :3

Hermione 1

Hermione was starting to wonder for the fifthteenth time after sending their daughter off to Hogwarts on Platform Nine and Three Quarters if Ron actually did pass that driving test the way he said he did. He was driving like a lunatic, really. What sane, licenced driver would pass by that red light like he did?  
>Not to mention the atrocious way that he had exited the parking lot...<br>Relax, there's nobody on the road, he said, soothingly.  
>His wife was not soothed. Tell me the truth, she demanded in a very slow and very scary tone.<br>Did you or did you not Confound the examiner? Ron squirmed as the car bolted violently over a pothole.  
>"This thing isn't very secure, isn't it?" he replied nervously.<br>Hermione ran her hand through her hair, shaking her head.  
>"Pull over," she demanded, "Pull over, now!"<br>Ron started to grow red from embarrassment.  
>"It's not that serious, really," he replied.<br>"Ronald Weasley, I will not have an unfit and unlicensed driver-"  
>"I passed!" Ron protested, turning his head to face the witch.<br>This only seemed to make her angrier.  
>"Ron! Eyes on the road!" she shrilled, her eyes widening in fear, "Our son-"<br>It's not that serious, Mum," Hugo whined from the back seat.

Hermione turned around and reached out to pat her young son on the head, gently.  
>"It's okay, love," she lied in a softer voice.<br>She frowned as she tried to pull her composure together. The woman knew she was being unreasonably on edge. Maybe she was being a bit too harsh on Ron but- oh, Rose! She didn t know why she was feeling so miserable right now. Rosie would be fine; she was a brilliant little thing, after all, and goodness knows Hogwarts was safe. Yes, defiantly safe now. Her thoughts went back to the still vibrant memories of her first year at the academy. I was alright, she thought, For the most part.  
>Suddenly, she felt very uneasy, and knew it wasn t because Ron was speeding on a country road in the middle of nowhere on their way back to the Weasley household. Rose wasn't going to be facing any trolls this year, was she?<p>

"Ron, pull over, please!" she begged as they rolled over another pothole as she clutched the handle above the door.  
>They had to go back, she had to go back to her child, and if she couldn t, at least they could drive home safely because she had her licence, and didn t cheat her way into getting it!<p>

As if to sense the true reason behind her tension, Ron took his eyes off the road again to give his wife a reassuring grin. It s alright, he said quietly, causing her to look back at Hugo again, who suddenly was very, very pale. Daddy, he started to say, but it was too late, for before any of his parents could question what was the matter, an explosion could be heard in a close by distance and the car had hit something with a violent THUND. RON! Hermione screeched as Hugo let out a scream, but the man didn t need a reminder as he immediately stepped on the breaks.  
>He blanched, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the steering wheel. Hermione gave him a glance in silent shock as Hugo started hyperventilating.<p>

"What was that?" Ron whispered.  
>"I-I...I m not sure," Hermione stuttered quietly as she quickly removed her seat belt to embrace a sobbing Hugo.<br>"One moment, dear," she said and mouthed the word wand to Ron as she slowly opened the car s door and approached whatever they had hit.


	2. Merlin 1

Merlin 1

The first thing Merlin noticed was the light. It was all he could see as as he fell to the ground. He was surrounded by white, blinding light and... Oh, gods that HURT. Merlin blindly held out his right arm and shouted a spell of fire, though it didn t seam to be very effective. What? he thought alarmed as he opened his eyes and began to stand up as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was in what appeared to be a country road in the middle of the day, all turned around to find some...big...thing was coming towards him at an alarmingly fast rate with flashing lights. Merlin out reached his arm to call out a spell to stop it, but it was too fast and as he got hit, the young man drifted into unconsciousness, vaguely wondering what the hell was up with all those bothersome lights.


End file.
